The subject matter disclosed herein relates to escalators, travelators, moving ramps, and the like. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to handrail guide mechanisms for escalators, travelators, moving ramps, and the like.
Escalator systems typically include a handrail, often two handrails that travel along with a plurality of pallets that make up the escalator system. The handrail travels over a handrail guide which is fixed to a balustrade of the escalator system. In guiding the handrail, it is desired that the handrail guide reduce the frictional resistance of travel of the handrail over the handrail guide to reduce wear and also prevent unwanted noise in the handrail. Typically, three approaches are taken in reducing the resistance. First, the handrail guide material may be changed to a low-friction material. Second, coatings may be added to the handrail or handrail guide. Finally, a chain including rolling elements, such as roller bearings, may be added between the handrail guide and the handrail. The chain is fixed to the handrail guide, with the roller bearings contacting the handrail. This results in a rolling contact, and rolling friction between the handrail and handrail guide, which is less detrimental than a sliding friction which results from direct contact between the handrail and the handrail guide.
The typical handrail including the roller bearing chain, however, generates undesirable noise during operation for at least two reasons. First, the sealing of the roller bearing breaks down causing lubricant to leak therefrom resulting in dry rubbing which generates noise. Second, when the roller bearing chain is subjected to a side force, the roller bearings contact and rub against the handrail guide generating noise. Further, when sealing of the roller bearings is damaged, contaminants enter the roller bearings. As a result, the roller bearings stop rotating generating heat between the roller bearings and the handrail, thus reducing the useful life of the handrail.